


Honey, I Shrunk the Guys!

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Funny, Humor, Metahumans, Mind Reading, One Shot, Psychic Abilities, Reader-Insert, S04E12, Shrinking, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Cisco and Ralph get shrunken to mere inches and Harry gets his mind read. Just another day at S.T.A.R. Labs!





	Honey, I Shrunk the Guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble (more like ficlet?) S04E12

You rush into the Cortex like a madwoman, almost tripping over your feet. This would be horrific if you did because of the precious cargo you're carrying in your hand.

“Honey... I shrunk the guys!”

Harry turns at the sound of your crazed tone.

“You wha- _whoa_!” He jumps at the sight of miniature Cisco and Ralph holding onto your fingers during the fast ride over here. “How did this happen?”

“It's a long story, but the short version is Rundine blasted the guys with his shrinking meta powers and when I yelled at him to stop, he shot at me and missed, therefore accidentally hitting Cisco and Ralph in the process. Ridiculous, I know!”

“Is there any way to change us back?” comes the high-pitched voice belonging to Ralph.

“He sounds like a cartoon chipmunk,” Caitlin thinks aloud.

“Ha ha, yeah, I thought that, too,” you agree with her. While the Cisco and Ralph try to figure out how to get out of their 'tiny' situation by themselves, Harry looks to be in deep thought as he stares down at the mini versions of your teammates. His frowny face makes you feel guilty for putting it there, but you also can't help thinking about how cute it is. _Confliction..._

During all the disorder, Iris arrives with information regarding Dwarf Star alloy, the same element that powers Ray Palmer's Atom suit shrinking abilities. Everyone makes the connection between Rundine and the missing element from Palmer Tech all those months ago. It's all starting to come together...

Cecile arrives with Ratchet's trial records. This perfect. It's the key to understanding what really went down that night which ended up with Ratchets wrongful conviction-

Then Cisco, in all his tiny glory, scares Cecile half to death by breaching into her line of view.  _I mean honestly, he looks like a little insect from up here._ It's like S.T.A.R. Labs can't go a whole month without things turning into a total gong show. Harry sighs and rubs his forehead. _Poor baby..._

“Harry, this is not your fault,” Cecile tells him. _So weird she can read minds now..._

“Yeah, but it kinda i-” Harry looks taken aback (and pretty peeved) at the breach of mental privacy. “Don't read my mind!”

“Is that really what you're thinking right now, honey?” you ask, rubbing his arm. “Please don't feel this way! If anything, it's _my_ fault!”

He tries to tone down his attitude to Cecile when he says, “Okay, what am I thinking now?”

“Oh God...” Cecile's face contorts in disgust. “TMI, TMI...”

“Great. Now if you'll _excuse me_ , I'm going to go build a reverse polarity Dwarf Star matrix... Great name, Ray Palmer. What, was Electron Degenerate Sub-Atomizer taken?” Harry laughs to himself when no one else is. “Electron D-” He reads the incomprehensive faces in the room and flees to work on whatever the hell it was he said.

“Cecile, what did you see?”

She shakes her head and avoids eye contact with you. “Nuh-uh, not going there.”

 _Okay, now I have to know!_ You run down the hall to the workshop to find Harry, who is already trying to revamp the old bazooka.

“What did she see?” you ask.

“Hmm?”

“What did you show Cecile in your head that made her look like she wanted to toss her cookies?” You have always joked about Harry being a mad scientist, but the laugh that leaves him this time makes you truly believe it.

“Remember that time last month at your apartment? What you... did to me?”

You feel your face drain of colour.

“Harrison!”

He laughs some more at your chiding.

“Well, that'll teach her for snooping around in your thoughts, I suppose,” you say awkwardly. Harry and his playful smile lean over to kiss you.

“And they are all about you, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was DYING to know what Harry made Cecile see. Like, it kept me up at night. Which is why I love being a writer. I can make it up! So, if you’re curious - in my head, “that time” refers to what happened in my story “Overcome.” That would leave anyone on Team Flash scarred for life. Except for maybe Dibny...


End file.
